Of Lace and Top Hats
by LittleWhiteRabbit21
Summary: An exploration into the psychological consequences of society's judgement of an apparent 'taboo'. Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.
1. Chapter 1

_Aren't you ashamed?_

Moaning, Ciel gave into the kiss. Soft lips moulding against his, hips grinding...

_You shouldn't be enjoying this._

Oh, but he was. Perhaps it was because he secretly craved the affection. Or just craved the man giving it to him. For whatever reason, Ciel wanted more, more, _more_ of the demon standing in front of him.

_You aren't a true English noble._

Pulling back for a breathe, mismatched eyes met deep burgundy ones, frowning at the sadistic sparkle hidden within their depths. Ciel prided himself on understanding Sebastian fairly well - to an extent.

_You're a fag._

However, some of the things the demon did puzzled Ciel. Like his obsession with cats; the young noble merely chalked that up to Sebastian being an idiot, but never fully understood why the butler loved them so much.

___He's using you._

But Ciel understood this kiss quite well: Sebastian was using him. Ciel was merely a toy and the demon wanted to play.

_You're pathetic._

But the little lord didn't mind. It's what he wanted, a deal with no strings attached, only deep, uncomplicated pleasure. Pleasure only a sinful creature of Hell could provide. Sebastian crushed his lips against Ciel's once more.

_You're a whore._

Ciel began grabbing at Sebastian's tailcoat, frantically clawing at the tiny black buttons. He felt Sebastian's tongue prodding at his lips and opened his mouth eagerly. Ciel wondered for a brief moment if Sebastian would suck his soul out, pull the tainted entity up his throat, into his mouth and swallow it whole. But this thought was quickly shoved aside as Sebastian began running his tongue along Ciel's.

_You'll be tossed aside soon._

Elizabeth would not be happy. She'd probaly cry if she ever found out that she would never be Ciel's first kiss, shake the very foundations of the Phantomhive manor with her wails. But the young lord couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment.

_Your father would be disgusted._

Pulling back, Sebastian began littering Ciel's neck with kisses, biting down every once in awhile. Each time Ciel would whimper, tightening his grip on the demon's artificial hair. The boy never wanted this to end!

_Your mother would turn her nose up in distaste._

But as the young lord's mind became hazier and hazier, filling with the thick smoke caused by red-tinged lust, voices whispering in the background became clearer, clearer, _clearer_. Sebastian kept moving downward until he reached the partially unbuttoned collar of Ciel's suit.

_The demon only wants to humiliate you._

Ciel's eyes bulged, words becoming louder, louder, _louder_ within his mind. Just as he was about to protest, Sebastian claimed his lips once more, plundering the boy's mouth. Ciel let out an accidental moan, sin and pleasure beginning to once more cloud his eyes.

_Take away your pride._

No, no, _no!_ Ciel began pushing against the butler's chest, hands becoming somewhat distracted by the toned muscles felt beneath the fabric.

_He has your soul already._

Hands moved upwards, digging pedicured nails into the demon's shoulders. He didn't want this. _Yes, he did. _No, he did not! This is fake, a trick, an illusion. Ciel prefered the real and tangible, things he understood and could control.

_He infatuates your every thought._

Sebastian continued to flick Ciel's tongue with his own, urging the wet muscle to play. Ciel tried to fight back, pushing the butler's tongue out, out, _out!_ The little lord was running out of air._ There wasn't enough air!_

_Why can't he have your body as well?_

Gasping for breathe, Ciel ripped his mouth away from the butler's, shivering with disgust. What was he doing? Why did he give in so easily? This was wrong, fake, fake, _fake! _Ciel Phantomhive would not be used like this. _A disgrace! A disgrace!_

_He will own you in every way a person can be owned._

Pushing a dumbfounded Sebastian away, Ciel stood up and ran out of the room, down, down, _down_ the hall, trying to find sanctuary. Where could the little lord go though? How could he escape the smirking demon? There was no where to hide.

_You will have nothing._

* * *

Should I add more? Another chapter perhaps?

But _what would happen? _Decisions, decisions...

Review please. Or don't. . That's acceptable as well...

Oh, and some may be offended by the use of the word 'fag' in this story and for that I apologize. I do not judge other's sexual orientations, merely use the term to get the harsh point across within this story.


	2. Chapter 2

He needed this. Needed the feeling of the young earl, pliable under his hands, needed to hear him moaning like a common wench as the butler kissed him.

_And yet, the demon wanted more._

Sebastian wanted the earl melt under only _his_ touch, to moan only _his_ name, to desire no one but _him_.  
The sound of the clock tick, tick,_ ticking_ in the corner was soon drowned out by lewd groans and whimpers.

_All caused by the demon._

But why did the creature crave the boy so? Was it the temptation of tainting something innocent? To have the young lord give himself fully to the butler, a slave, someone beneath him? To watch the boy fall down, down, _down_ until he had nothing left but his pretty little eyes?

_The_ _demon had already claimed the earl's eyes._

Planting sweet kisses and gentle nips to the young boy's neck, Sebastian began to descend lower, lower, _lower._ A whimper had him changing his course at the last minute, wanting to absorb the sounds his master made.

_Soon the boy will be his._

Ciel may soon be tied to that annoying blonde girl but he will always belong to the butler and _only_ the butler. No one else will see the young lord like this (_pant, pant,_ _pant_), only Sebastian.

_Because he owns his master._

Suddenly the demon sensed hesitation. No, no, _no! _He was so close to claiming what was his!  
Hands began push, push, _pushing_ at Sebastian's chest, trying to get away.

_That just wouldn't do._

The sinful creature began trying harder, caressing, soothing with gentle touches and stifling lust. Nails dug into shoulders. The master fought back.

_It's not working._

Finally releasing his master, Sebastian watched in wonder the emotions that flickered within that single beautiful orb. Confusion, disgust, shame, fear, and back to confusion.  
The little lord stood up from his high-backed office chair and was run, run, _running_ out of the room.

_The demon was impressed by the boy's hidden agility._

Footsteps could be heard, a door slamming shut. Was Ciel trying to hide? He couldn't, not from a fiend of Hell.

_Sebastian wanted the boy so much._

Didn't the boy know? By trying to escape the demon's advances, the butler's lust only increased.

_He will ruin the boy._

Smirking, Sebastian walked out of the office and towards the door that hid the small earl. Reaching the door, he knocked. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Little lord, little lord, please open up..."

And strangely enough, the naive boy did.

* * *

Hello again. Added another chapter, as you can see...

I really don't know where this story is going. Should it be the cliche "I'm a demon in love with my master and we should live happily ever after because my feelings are real!" Or perhaps a darker fic, one about twisted emotions, frustrating mind games, and pure unadulterated lust?

Also, I was wondering if I should add smut...I've never written it before and I'm slightly wary of the consequences.

May I have your opinions?


End file.
